


Hidden Star

by StoryLover862



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enjoy anyway!, Eventual Relationships, F/M, I hate tags they ruin the suprise!, M/M, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, No Horcruxes, Smut, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryLover862/pseuds/StoryLover862
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, 15 years old has just finished his fifth year at Hogwarts. Abandoned after Sirius' death, some disturbing secrets are revealed on the eve of his 16 birthday. Betrayed by those he had trusted he leaves for America, there he is 'discovered' and becomes famous unfortunately the fun can't last forever. When his past catches up with the boy, it will find him a changed man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Talents

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That is all.  
> I also do not own the song Was It For Me by J.M.Whyte I merely liked the irony. This work is named after the poem by Rohit Sapra for those who are interested.  
> The story will contain slash pairings eventually so if you don't like that don't read it. I will mark the chapters that have any sexual content so you can be on the lookout ;) Additionally there are mentions of church etc. I’m not pushing Christianity nor do I want to put people off reading my story. Religion has no part in this story but is used to move the plot along please bear with and don't be offended it is necessary to the plot and is mentioned maybe once more, do not let this bother you, it is very brief. Thank you.  
> Hope you like it. The premise is a little cliche but I just love a Harry that is different or special in some way.  
> Enjoy and don't be afraid to leave Kudos! :)
> 
> -"I don't care if a reader hates one of my stories, just as long as they finish it"-speech (A somewhat edited word from Roald Dahl)  
> -{The snake slithered slowly southwards, a soft sheen stretched across her scales from the sunny sky}-parseltounge or script depending on "speech" marks (five points to whoever figures out my inspiration for Sybil's name p.s. this is a hint)  
> -'Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit: say's the idiot who wouldn't understand it, if it bit him on the arse'-thoughts or sarcasm or something similar, you'll figure it out don't worry I have faith in you!

Muffled voices, hazy images, A flash of green and a scream. He bolted upright the puffs of air escaping his lips in pants were loud in the darkness. The little boy trembled for a while eventually managing to control his breathing and the shaking in his limbs. He grabbed his wire frame glasses and stuffed them on his face in haste listening closely at the door to his room. Silence.

'Thank goodness' the boy thought. He needed some time to compose himself, though he should be used to it by now, after all this nightmare was a common occurrence but still it left him rattled. He couldn't let the Dursley’s see him weak or they would devour and spit him out as they would a rather unsatisfactory meal, and really, he didn't need to provide them with any more ammunition with which to degrade him. They could do that all by themselves surprisingly enough considering they weren't good for anything else other than taking up space. He snorted at his own thoughts in quiet amusement. He couldn't even imagine having the courage to say that out loud for fear of the consequences but he enjoyed thinking it. 

When he was completely calm the boy looked around himself taking in the familiar surroundings of his bedroom. The space in the cupboard under the stairs while small seemed perfectly large compared to his petite body. It was pitch black as always but his bright emerald eyes, long ago adjusted to the comforting darkness, were able to make out the main features that personalised the room as 'his'; The shelf containing a few of Dudley’s broken toys, the drawings on the cupboard door and finally the small cot he sat upon. Not to mention the cobwebs in various places containing his spider friends that he knew to be there but couldn't see. A mop of black hair surrounded a pale face with pouting petal pink lips, a small up-turned nose and large almond shaped eyes.

Eyes that gazed dispassionately about him, at six years old he knew that his life wasn't entirely normal, I mean how many others in his class ever talked about their cupboard? Wore hand-me-down clothes that were too large? Or did all the chores in the house? But then again how many in his class were freaks like he was? He was treated differently, because he was different. The Dursleys had told him at a young age how he was to be silent; the very definition of 'seen but not heard' and if he could manage it they didn't want to see him either. This unusual little boy was called Harry Potter and he lived on Privet Drive, Surrey with his aunt, uncle and cousin who made up the Dursley Family.

The Dursley’s being normal, respectable people treated him as was 'his place'. Vernon Dursley, a large walrus of a man worked at a drill company called Grunnings, he lived for his work, his family and most importantly normalcy. Aunt Petunia or Mrs Dursley was a thin woman with an unfortunately horse shaped face whose sole pleasure in life came from gossip (which she had literally adapted to better hear with her elongated neck used to peer over fences), her family and most importantly normalcy. I'm sensing a pattern. The beached whale Dudley also known as his cousin had taken it upon himself to enforce this normalcy in places outside his parents reach such as school to make sure he didn't 'contaminate' others and if he just so happened to enjoy beating the living day lights out of his much smaller cousin to ensure that happened...well...that was just a perk wasn't it? 

Like any other normal family the Dursley’s also attended church services every Sunday to make sure everyone knew what good people they were. Sunday was Harry’s favourite day of the week. For church services Harry was given clothes that almost actually fit him as the Dursley’s didn't want him to drag down their good image with his shoddy attire. But the best part of church to Harry wasn't the almost presentable clothes consisting of a second-hand button down shirt and a pair of black pants with his usual use-worn trainers, or the sweets the Sunday school teacher would give out after every lesson, the few that he was actually able to keep from Dudley's grubby paws and eat himself anyway, but the gentle minister who would always slip him a sweet when no one was looking after Dudely had taken all of his and would spare him a kind look or word when possible.

It started off as every other ordinary Thursday morning did, with loud, ferocious banging on the cupboard door and the shrill voice of his aunt demanding that he "Get up! Get up now, you lazy freak and make us breakfast!" that jarred him from his sleep. After being allowed out of his cupboard he then proceeded to make breakfast, get ready for school and then run to the school building while his aunt Petunia drove Dudley. When he arrived home that afternoon after a gruelling day at school where he had to pretend to be stupid because he wasn't allowed to be smarter that his aunt and uncles 'precious Duddykins'. He was then given a list of chores to complete by the end of the day which included dusting, gardening and scrubbing. ‘Might as well start in the garden while it is still light out’. Harry, gathering his tools, went on to mow the lawn, clip the bushes and was weeding his aunt Petunia's flower patch when a low hissing voice interrupted his concentration,

{"Harry...Harry issss that you?"} 

{"Yessss, Sybil who else would it be?"}

{"Well you never know, your aunt might have actually decided to do ssssomething herself for a change..."} quiet hissing laughter filled the garden as both occupants laughed at the absurdity of that idea. The laughter trailed off as Harry quietly returned to his monotonous task of pulling weeds from dirt. 

{"How are the otherssss?"} questioned Harry quietly

{"Fine Harry, they wished to visssit you assss well but are busy preparing our nesssts for the coming winter, leassst we freeze."} Sybil answered. 

{"I shall missss yous when you hibernate."} Harry mourned softly

{"Ahhh, do not fret child we shall be back ssssoon, and I shall alwayssss be your companion."} Sybil reassured.

A whispered, {"Thank you."} sounded in the garden and a soft hiss was the only answer.

Sybil was a female Adder snake, around two years old she was about 75 cm long and being female she was bigger and brighter than most males. A slender brick-red coloured body with zigzag shaped markings along her spine and a row of dark oval spots along her flank in a darker shade including an inverted V-shape on her neck made her seem like an exotic beauty. Her vibrant, vertically slitted burnt umber eyes declaring her at the same time a ferocious predator. 

The first time Harry had met her he had very nearly had a heart attack. That was just over a year ago he was once again in the garden doing chores for his aunt. He had only recently begun such hard chores along with the cooking and cleaning. He was clipping the hedge when a hiss startled him, he discovered a young snakelet and a first conversation between the astounded and excited pair was the beginning of a great friendship. Sybil despite being younger was very motherly and took care of Harry however she could belying her deadly appearance. Not that she was, lethal that is, though she is venomous a fact she boasts about regularly. 

She was one of his only friends and even then he wasn't sure if the others counted. The spiders in the cupboard under the stairs, he considered his oldest friends, they had always been there, and though the spiders themselves may have changed their presence was a constant he could count on. He would find them everywhere. His hair. His socks. His blanket. He was always very careful with them, it wouldn't do to hurt his friends. Though unlike Sybil they couldn't talk back so he wasn't sure if they could truly be called friends, but that didn't stop him from talking to them. 

Harry was startled from his musings by his aunts piercing voice. "You little runt! Stop staring at nothing and get back to work!"

"Yes auntie, of course auntie forgive me" Harry quickly supplied. He turned back to his work and took notice of Sybil’s absence. Harry sighed. He would miss her in the six and a half weeks she would sleep, but she always came back and that’s what mattered. 

Harry hummed a tune to one of his favourite songs. He didn't know very many, mainly just ones he learned at Sunday school but this was a hymn he had heard the grown-ups sing and liked. He began to sing it now, softly at first but then more strongly as he gained confidence, but still not so loud as to alert aunt Petunia. 

"Was it for me, for me alone,  
The Saviour...  
glorious throne-  
...  
Was it for me He came to die?"  
The words rose and faded with his recollection. So he sang the bits that meant something to him.  
...  
"Was it for me God planned it so?  
...  
Was it for me? Can I thus rest?  
...  
Was it for me, that agony?  
...  
Was it for me the Saviour died?" 

Harry found it amazing that anyone could ever love him enough to die for him. He was a burden upon everyone...right? That's what his aunt and uncle said anyway. 

"It was for me, yes, all for me;  
O, love of God, so great, so free;  
O, wondrous love, I'll shout andsing,  
He died for me-"

Harry was cut off abruptly by the sound of a voice. It was Mr Collins, the kind minister from his church, he had black hair with a receding hairline, pale blue eyes and a big smile. He was wearing his usual attire, a plain gray suit with a dark blue tie and black shoes Harry thought he looked very smart for walking but the minister always looked well and who was Harry to question him? "Harry my boy, how are you? I'm on my way to make a few visits, I'm afraid Ms McConkey isn't feeling very well. By the way, that's quite a voice you have on you there. How would you feel about joining the choir?" 

An owlish blink. The eloquent statement "I...umm...". And a dumb look was all Harry could manage in reply. ‘Me? Sing in the choir?’ Mr Collins must be mistaken, Harry wasn't good at anything apart from cooking and cleaning and he still wasn't able to do that to his aunt’s standards. But no, Harry blinked again, Mr Collins was still there and was looking at him, waiting for an answer.

"Boy!" The shrill voice of aunt Petunia shrieked "Just what is taking you so long?! Normally- Oh" She cut off suddenly letting out a noise of surprise. "How nice to see you Reverend is there anything I can help you with?" smoothing out her dress and hair as she was her nerves, that the Reverend had heard her shouting.

"Hello Mrs Dursley, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" questioned the minister

"Oh no of course not! How can I help you?" she flustered 

"Ah well I'm not sure, I just happened upon Harry here singing and I was wondering if perhaps you would consider allowing him to join the choir at church, now I don't mean to be a bother but it would help me tremendously." He said with a dazzling smile.

"Well I...I'm not sure" Petunia looked from Rev. Collins smile to Harrys still blank face watching her and nodded decisively seemingly reaching a decision "very well, if you believe you can manage him."

Mr Collins lit up like someone had hit a switch, he was even happier than before. Harry observed as Mr Collins left beaming, he turned and winked at him before continuing on his way. Petunia seemed very pleased to have helped the minister and left but not before warning Harry to finish his chores and to be well behaved and "don't do anything freakish" while around people, same as usual.

And so harry became a choir boy. Generally the choir would meet once a month with increasing regularity coming up to performances, but Mr Collins would ask for Harry every week, give him a sandwich and a drink and allow him to do whatever he wanted for a few hours before returning him to his family home. Harry spent this free time in the library reading whatever caught his fancy.

Due to this Harry advanced quickly and was quite smart for his age, smart enough to know that this wouldn't be welcomed in the Dursley household though they were actually quite happy to be rid of him for a while it would never do for 'the boy' to be smarter than their wonderful 'Dudders'. The Dursleys made sure to work him extra hard the next day and so Harry stayed just below average in school neither good nor bad enough to attract attention.

This became a constant theme through the next few years of his life, being mediocre and showing brilliance only when necessary. His struggle to remain alive, to remain safe was such that he became an expert in survival. But forgot to live.

The story from there we all know, so let’s skip a few years shall we? And see how the journey varies....

First Chapter finished! This part is kind of boring but it will get better I assure you!  
Thanks for reading! As a reward heres a joke for yous:

What happened when the wizard turned a boy into a hare?  
He's still rabbiting on about it!


	2. Summer Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers, I just wanted to let you's know that I don't like posting chapters until the one after it is ready. This acts like insurance (for both me and you) in case something happens and I can't write.  
> I am currently doing my A-levels so the next chapter will therefore take me longer to get to you though chapter 3 is twice as long and that is where the rating does go up for a little treat. Something for yous to look forward to :) Sorry i'm such a tease!  
> Thanks for the Kudos and comments everyone! That really motivated me to get this to you as quickly as possible so I hope you like it. Relax Read Review xo

It's summer, a time of fun and rest and yet Harry is miserable. Nothing odd there really, he was always depressed during the summer these past four years. But it was different now, everything was worse. He spent his time in his room, at the park or doing the chores so nothing had changed there.

His fifth year of Hogwarts had been completed. It was once again filled with action, excitement...and pain. Harry had experienced enough pain. Normally Harry loved Hogwarts and would be chomping at the bit to get back, but he wasn't so sure any more.

An oppressive cloud seemed to hover over him, a weight bearing down on his shoulders. He had another month yet before he would be back at Hogwarts. The thought held less appeal than it used to. It would seem that with Sirius' death the magical world had lost some of its magic.   
The Dursley’s are the same as always and while Harry somewhat welcomed the normality they seemed determined to make his life a living hell. Especially Dudley with his insufferable teasing about Harry's constant nightmares. His aunt and uncle like usual were blind to all of Dudley’s faults even more so when it pertained to 'the freak'.

The Order of the Phoenix was a constant presence that mainly worked to keep him trapped in house most of time where it was 'safe' never mind the fact that he was miserable. He was surrounded by at least one of the members at all times yet he felt so alone. Not one had spoken to him to see how he was, his so called friends had not written, only Remus seemed to remember his existence. Even then the conversation was somewhat stilted as though it hurt Remus to even write to him.

Sirius had died at the ministry battle and yet still life continued on, for all but Harry it seemed. He knew that sounded a little dramatic but everyone’s refusal to talk about it meant he felt stuck, like he couldn't grieve and move on.

What he needed was company, someone to talk to and the order was preventing him from having a proper conversation with Sybil so he talked to Hedwig, and she listened, obviously, but Harry was convinced she understood him. She was always quiet when he talked likely sensing his mood and knowing that he needed silence for a while.

"Argh!" Harry moaned and collapsed on his bed. The days chores complete, he ate his meal of soup and bread. Locked in his room once again he was relieved he was at least allowed his trunk this year. Laying on his bed he looked at the clock and it was then he realised. Tomorrow was the 31st of July. His birthday. It seemed with everything else going on he had forgotten. Oh well he would stay up and see his birthday in like every year and then go to sleep.

He opened the window for Hedwig so she could leave to hunt when she pleased, one good thing about the Order being in Little Whinging was that Vernon had been made to remove the bars on his window. Though the cat-flap and locks remained after all what the Order didn't know couldn't hurt Vernon, and Harry knew better than to make a fuss. 

The clock struck twelve. Agony. Pain was all he knew. Liquid fire ran through him, from the tips of his fingers to the tips of his toes everything burned. He was melting. He wanted to scream but after his night terrors he knew better. The Dursley’s wouldn’t be so kind again as to only let him away with a beating, the only way they wouldn't kill him is if he was dying. Which it felt like he was. 

It was suddenly focused in his head. Needles stabbing his brain. Heat. Everything was whirring, spinning and expanding, Harry couldn’t breathe, couldn’t scream though he felt this might warrant it. He ripped his glasses of his face to grab at his head cradling it between his knees. Pain. Pain. Pain. His vision darkened. Blackness seeping in from the edges. Nothing…

He pried his eye-lids open. Something had woken him but wasn't sure what. Awake now the first thing he registered was the colours white and red. They shifted to form Hedwig and Sybil, it was then he discovered what it had been that had awoke him, they were pawing and nudging him. Making low sounds of distress.

He pulled his aching body from the floor. The noises of distress changed into frantic low hissing and soft twittering.

{"What exactly issss the matter with you?! What happened?! What have you done to yourssself?!"}

{"Huh?"} was Harry's intelligent answer. {"What do you mean?"} 

{"You collapsssed. Bird brain here"} Sybil gestured, with her tail, to Hedwig who let out an indignant squawk {"Panicked and ssssscreeching scooped me up to bring me to you, you’re lucky she didn't wake the neighbourhood she's only quiet here because she's wary of your uncle and I thought we had discusssed that I do NOT like flying! You look like a different person and where are your glassss things? Now explain!}

Harry paused, his brain trying to muddle through the flood of information {“Wait...What?”} Harry reached up and touched his face "My...glasses...I can see!" He looked around the room, spotted his glasses and fumbled to put them on his face. Everything was blurry like when he wasn't wearing them before. He took them off again, everything was clear. 

He set his glasses aside and reached up to touch his face, it was subtle but there was a difference that he could feel, his face felt thinner and he no longer had any stubble which he knew for a fact that he had grown before he passed out and what is that?!

Well... damn.... now he needed a mirror.

He looked at the clock. 5 a.m. flashed luminous orange at him, the only piece of working technology his relatives had willing given him and that was only so he could make their breakfast. He had two hours before he would be 'awoken' to make breakfast. He went to his trunk hearing the click as it opened and began rooting through searching for something.

"Aha!" he pulled the cloth wrapped package from his trunk. He removed the surrounding fabric and just looked for a second. It was the mirror shard, it worked as a magical communication device like a cell phone with only one contact. Sirius had given it to him so they could keep in touch, now without anyone to answer the 'call' it was just an ordinary mirror.

Pushing aside his memories for now he took a deep breath and looked at his reflection. He promptly squeaked and dropped the mirror.

Harry picked it up again with trembling hands tilting the mirror this way and that to get a better look, he almost dropped it again in disbelief, there, on the top of his head was a pair of small horns. He reached up and felt were they joined with his head. 'Oh boy'. He pulled on one. 'Yep those are definitely real'. 

He sighed. Harry put the mirror down preparing to wallow in self-pity and mute horror and shock for a while when something brushed against his leg. He jumped startled, oh my Hecate. He had a tail! The tail twitched, with a circumference of 4cms where it attached at the base of his spine it wasn't too big.  
It was a thick tube shape narrowing near the end with a blunt rounded tip why it didn't look more deadly or devil-like he wasn't sure, it kind of reminded him of the drawings of Hell-boy in his cousin's comics. What was he going to do!? Reacting to his agitated thoughts his wings flared on his back. They were bat-like in appearance, black with lighter membranes running through it they were heavy and felt like leather.

Harry groaned, he tried to stand up and almost toppled over, he would definitely need to learn to control these, the (his, though he refused to accept them right now) wings were all over the place and the tail was messing with his balance. Yes he definitely had to learn control or he wouldn't be able to walk right ever again. Preferably he might even be able to get rid of them all together, though he felt that was a vain hope that would leave him disappointed.

He picked the mirror up from the ground and sat heavily on the bed. Harry looked again taking in the other details now. His skin was a pale creamy colour, healthier looking than before, the bags under his eyes had practically disappeared, though not completely, not even magic of some sort could substitute a good night’s rest it seemed. His hair was longer, shoulder length and feathery soft unlike the nest of hair it had been before. His emerald orbs seemed luminesce now, shining from behind thick dark lashes. His cheekbones were more defined and his previously chapped lips were a pale red, luscious and soft. Harry set the mirror down and pulled off his torn shirt completely releasing his wings. He tossed in on the floor with the rest of the shreds of his clothing. He ran his hands over his chest he was more filled out than before, his muscles more defined than the thin wiry frame he had before. And. 'Oh My'. He pulled down his trousers from where they were riding low on his hips due to his tail then pulled them back up. He looked at his under arms. Yep, it wasn't just his chin then, he was completely hairless from there down.

His life was over. He looked like a girl. Well, not completely, but he was androgynous enough that people would have difficulty telling and that was horrifying as it was. The only thing that hadn't changed was his scar, it still sat prominently, a silvery pale colour, on his fore head. 

He was ethereal looking. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. The last thing he needed was another reason for people to stare. 

{"Harry you idiot, pay attention"} Sybil's sharp hiss jerked him from his thoughts, he looked at her. {"You have mail"} she inclined her head towards the window.

A regal looking owl was sitting on his window watching him. "Um hi." The owl blinked at him. "Have you been waiting long?" The owl just stuck out its leg "Right, sorry about that." Harry went to take the package and noticed a collar around the bird’s neck. A dangling, golden G attached to it "From Gringotts are you?" The owl hooted and Harry removed it from its burden. It flew to Hedwig’s perch to where she had returned and settled beside her. "I assume you need a reply then?" Harry asked no one in particular.

{"Well open it...maybe then I'll get ssssome answers to my questionssss"} Sybil hissed with dry amusement.

He looked at the package in his hands and sat back down on the bed. It contained two letters and a small package, he picked up the first letter and set the other stuff aside. What he saw when he opened it shocked him. It was a letter from parents it explained that his mother, Lily, was a succubus due to her father and had been adopted by the Evans family and how technically that made Harry an incubus as the creature blood was dominate and would therefore over-rule any non-magical blood meaning you either were a sex demon, the thought made Harry shudder, or you weren't, there was no middle ground. The letter mentioned that this was the reason for Lily’s attitude change towards change towards James, how he helped her hide what she was and deal with her 'urges', how he became her mate it also explained that sex demons don’t have actual destined mates but James’ life-force was such that he was able to attract and keep Lily as his mate and wife which is quite rare due to sex demons having such excessive needs that very few individual people could meet. They explained how and why they hid his heritage, that people would likely fear him, they gave him advice on how to hide his change and explained how the package held a ring to help, it would supress his aura and hide his new appendages.

And strangely gave him a vague warning about deceptive appearances and people meddling, he believed he knew who that was alluding to but that was insignificant compared to the rest of the letter. Most importantly to Harry his parents said they loved him and would be proud of him no matter his choices. Harry felt like he might burst.

Despite himself a tear ran down his cheek thinking that he had once had parents who loved him, it was quickly wiped away and ignored. He wasn’t a girl, no matter that he looked like one. Harry opened the box and looked inside.

The ring was a moon bali gold band with a large onyx stone in the centre surrounded by several smaller stones, the only bad thing was when he was 'hungry' or 'feeding' it wouldn't work so he would have to do meditation and control exercises and work to hide his changes, without help from the ring during those times. 

The second letter was much thinner than the previous one obviously lacking the excess of bundled parchment needed to convey all of his mother’s thoughts. On the front was a vaguely familiar embossed golden seal that he recognised from Gringotts. His curiosity aroused he ran his fingers over the raised wax feeling its smooth and yet ridged texture were the large gothic 'G' was indented before digging his elongated nails under it breaking it open.

In contrast with his mother’s letter this was very formal, he could only assume this was normal having never received mail from them before however from what he knew and remembered about the proud creatures he could imagine it was so, they would obviously wish to distance themselves from not only their clients but wizards in general. Harry personally thought if it wasn't for the advantages of neutrality and protection that running the bank gave them they wouldn't bother with the rest of the magical world at all. 

Harry refocused on the letter, drawing away his convoluted thoughts. 

It was pretty plain and dry in style and tone, simply stating that the goblins wished to arrange a meeting with him to discuss any and all changes that his inheritance has made upon his arrangements signed by the manager of the Potter vaults 687 and Ragnok the head of Gringotts

{"Harry? You are worrying ussss, are you ok?}

{“Umm, yeah, yeah I think ssso…I need to meet with the Goblins at some point.”}

{“Well then, ssssend the ruddy owl back with a note, get it out of here, Feathers over there issss company enough!”} said an agitated Sybil, she had been worried about Harry and he had stood there ignoring her, damn him for scaring her!

Harry sensing his companions fraying nerves reached down to gather her up and let her coil about his neck {“Very well, let’sssss get busy shall we?”}

With Sybil offering advice every now and then Harry quickly wrote a letter to the Goblins agreeing to a meeting basically stating he was free at all times ‘or at least I intend to be, this is bloody important, I grew wings for Merlin’s sake! Dumbledore and the Dursley’s can go jump! I’m going to this bloody meeting.’ and that the Goblins should send back a missive with an agreeable time and date. 

The only thing he specifically requested was the time they sent their reply and that was to please his relatives, what they didn’t know couldn’t hurt him after all.

The owl became a large brown blur as it faded into the distance, everything about the Goblin’s was large even their ‘ruddy’ owls as Sybil had said, apart from the Goblins themselves, Harry wondered vaguely if that was on purpose. Probably he decided.

‘Should I contact Dumbledore?’ Harry wondered. Normally he would have but he was still upset at the man and couldn’t stomach the thought and he didn’t want to bother Ron and Hermione before he knew more, limited information drove them both insane for entirely different reasons he knew.

Hermione always wanted to know everything, be the best she could be, right now she wouldn’t have access to the information she wanted and would likely go batty he thought fondly, absently stroking Sybil who had become limp, content muscle around his neck. And Ron, well, he would dream up scenarios and come to the worst conclusion, they would both want to inform Dumbledore, it was best to leave them both in the dark so he could give them everything straight later.

Hedwig now rested on the desk in front of him eyeing him diligently with sombre golden eyes looking for injuries, Harry glanced at the clock, hissed for Sybil to hide in his room until night fall and placed the golden ring upon his finger. Taking a deep breathe Harry steeled himself to face, at least, a slightly more interesting day of hell. The pounding on his door began.

That night or was it morning? The majestic owl whose superior look made Harry feel incompetent returned at exactly the same time it had the night? Morning? Before, it seemed Gringotts took his request for an early owl seriously.

An appointment had been made for later the next day and Harry couldn’t wait to escape. He was feeling rather hungry lately and he knew the Dursley’s wouldn’t be in the mind to indulge his appetite so he couldn’t wait to stuff himself while in London.

The only thing was he knew if he left he wouldn’t be welcome back for the rest of the summer, not that he wanted to come back, but that left him in a pickle as to what he would do with himself.

Harry figured he could rent a room in the Leaky Cauldron for a night and he would be safe but any more than that was very risky. As much as Harry hated the idea he would probably end up contacting Dumbledore and going to Grimmauld Place, but before he even considered it he was going to ask the Goblins if they could provide him with a safe alternative. If Harry never entered Grimmauld Place again it would be too soon.

The day passed slowly as anticipation for tomorrow made Harry impatient, but he sang softly to himself about whatever he was doing to quicken the passage of time. As soon as Harry was locked in his room for the night he began packing, lifting the floorboard to gather his secret stash of precious things and freeing Hedwig from her cage. He had a plan for tomorrow but he knew that everything would depend upon his getting out of the house unseen or Vernon might just keep him here out of spite.

He could only hope his plan worked.

 

What kind of car does a Wizard drive?  
A Ford Hocus Focus!


	3. Arrangements X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long, I could offer you excuses but you aren't interested so I won't bother.  
> I added to this chapter to make up for the long delay p.s. the X beside the chapter title means it contains smut of some kind so feel free to skip that bit if it's not your cup of tea :) p.p.s if you notice any spelling mistakes please let me know, it was only upon rereading that I realised my laptop had change Goblin to gobbling! I did check but if you see something and it annoys you let me know.  
> Thanks for reading! xo

Luck was with him. The next day Vernon decided to stay at work for lunch rather than return home, Dudley was at a friends and Petunia decided to follow her son’s example and visit her friends rather than stay in the house with Harry who had been left with instructions for various chores that needed completed.

Left alone in the house Harry decided to follow his ‘esteemed’ relatives’ example and abandon ship. He quickly went up the stairs grabbed his prepared trunk and Hedwig’s cage. He left the house closing the door behind him and walking into the street aware that there may be order eyes on him he raised his wand and summoned the Knight Bus. Harry was upon the bus telling Stan Shunpike his destination before Stan had even finished speaking so Ernie could leave as quickly as possible. Handing over his fare he found a seat near the door for a quick departure.

Harry disguised himself as best he could on the short journey to London and The Leaky Cauldron, hopefully if he kept his head down wearing the rags the Dursley’s considered decent clothing for him he could manage. 

Unfortunately his inheritance only made him stand out even more than normal, his skin was practically luminescent, not to mention his eyes for Salazar’s sake! The ring only hid his wings and tail, not his other features. He’d had to almost bathe himself in grime from his chores to prevent the Dursley’s from noticing, not that it had stopped Dudley from noticing his ‘girly’ features and calling him Nancy for the rest of the day.

Harry shook himself from his thoughts, he’d arrived. He left the bus and keeping his head down he made his way to Tom behind the bar. He acquired a room with some difficulty having to make a name up on the spot to keep from giving away his identity which probably would have caused trouble.

Up in his room for the night he arranged his trunk at the bottom of the bed, set Hedwig’s cage beside the bed and softly asked {“Alright?”}

{“I am fine, lesssss jostling would have been nice though”}

Harry winced {“Ssssorry”}

{“It issss fine, it ssshall not be for very long”} 

Harry hoped that was true.

The next morning saw Harry up later than was usual but still early by ordinary reckoning.

As soon as Harry was ready for the day he headed to Gringotts. The massive, pale building was just as intimidating as it has always been and Harry was drawing suspicious glances from the few other people within the bank at that time because of the heavy cloak he was using to hide his face.

He wasn’t entirely sure if anyone would recognise him anyway but it was better to be safe than sorry. It was no good to escape just for people to kick up a fuss this early about ‘The-Boy-Who-Lived’ being seen in Gringotts and alerting Dumbledore and his pathetic order of the flaming chickens (no offense to Fawkes).

At the desk Harry merely silently handed over the letter he had kept in order to keep the attention drawn to him at the minimum.

The Goblin at the desk eyed Harry but simply gestured another goblin over and quietly told him to take Harry to see the manager of vaults 687. The goblins eyes widened minutely but he betrayed no other reaction and Harry was content to follow behind the small being.

The room he was led to was not what he was expecting, but then again Harry didn’t know what to expect. It was large for an office in Harry’s opinion and only contained a desk, two ,what he assumed to be, filing cabinets and three chairs in total. Some personal objects were scattered about the room in an organised and neat way. The room while comfortable was obviously very professional.

Harry was nervous.

He took one of the two seats in front of the desk and prepared to wait as he had been notified that his manager was gathering needed ‘supplies’ for the meeting and might take a while.

After a time Harry became bored and fiddled with an elegant quill upon the desk before him. 

A throat clearing behind him startled Harry enough that he dropped the quill. The goblin, Nimbleclaw, if the plaque on the desk was correct moved to sit on the chair behind the desk.

Harry was convinced the goblin was secretly sitting on books or something to seem more intimidating because there was no way he was that tall. Harry removed the hood hiding his face but the goblin showed no reaction.

“Mr…Potter. Excuse my lateness, but it was necessary. Here I have some items that I believe may interest you.”

On the desk between them wrinkled hands with long bony fingers and even longer sharper fingernails placed a use-worn leather book and a small ornately decorated gold box with small inset jewels. The box looked so expensive Harry was wary to even be near it. Those fingers reached for the box and opened the clasp to reveal… plain rings.

‘Well’ Harry thought ‘that was a little disappointing.’

Manager Nimbleclaw’s guttural voice broke Harry from his musings “Do you know what these are Mr. Potter?”

“Umm no.” Harry answered feeling daft as the goblin had obviously expecting him to know.

Looking slightly put out Nimbleclaw explained. “These are the Potter Family rings. Before this meeting continues I must ask you to try these on.”

“Okay.” Harry said already reaching for one of the rings. “What will that do?”

“They shall prove if you are truly of Potter blood.” Nimble claw replied absently, eyes flickering between the place where the ring was connecting with Harry’s flesh and his face looking for something but what Harry didn’t know.

The plain gold band glowed with light startling Harry. When it dimmed the ring fit Harry perfectly and suddenly looked like it deserved the ornate casing from before as it equalled if not surpassed the boxes beauty despite its plainness.

The gold band was covered in delicate engravings on the outside forming ivy leading up to a centre piece of what Harry believed to be ruby, upon which a very small stags head rested alluding to what Harry now realised was his family crest he had seen upon the top of the box.

Two rearing stags back to back, a scroll on top spelling out ‘Potter’ and a larger one below stating ‘Act; quia non sunt aliquid nisi virtute somnia’ meaning ‘Act; for dreams are nothing without courage’ he translated quickly in his head. All of this was contained within a circle of bright green ivy leaves.

As he thought this Harry was pulling the other ring towards him as soon as the ring grazed the hand with the other ring it also changed. Harry noticed this one was plainer, likely just an heir ring, but still beautiful none the less. Words in silver were set in the surface of this gold band every new word separated by very small rubies. It was also his family motto Harry noted absently, amazed and slightly gob founded by the richness now gracing his fingers.

“Very good!” Harry jumped in his seat, Nimbleclaw once again startling him as he had forgotten the goblins presence.

Though difficult Harry could now make out a slight warmness to the goblins features that hadn’t been present before.

“It is good to see you Mr. Potter. It has been many years since I have dealt with one of the blood. I am most pleased. The old man was becoming most bothersome.”

“The old man?” Harry questioned his thoughts instantly flying to Dumbledore ‘What has that man been doing now?!’

“You don’t know? I see, well." Nimbleclaw continued without giving Harry time to respond. “I shall come back to that first of all this here” a sharp claw, Harry really didn’t want to think about how the goblin had gotten his name least he think bad thoughts, tapped the leather bound book Harry had noticed before “Is a journal that was left for you to receive on your sixteenth birthday.”

When Nimbleclaw pushed the journal towards him Harry reached for it but paused millimetres away from actually touching it, glaring at the cover in apprehension. Nimbleclaw obviously noticing his hesitation made a questioning sound in his throat. “I’ve had a bad experience with a magical diary” Harry replied to the unasked question.

“Well I can assure you it is perfectly harmless. We goblins are not known for hurting our clients Mr. Potter. Besides your mother left you that journal.”

Harry felt bad about still hesitating but as soon as that left sentence had left Nimbleclaw’s mouth Harry had snatched the journal from the table and grasped possessively in his hands. He flicked through it quickly just to catch a glimpse of his mother’s handwriting.

Harry’s attention snapped back to Nimbleclaw as he started to speak “It was told to us Goblins upon the delivery of the journal to the vaults that it was to help you with your inheritance and to be given to you upon your 16th birthday. While I believe that deals with the practical matters of your heritage I am to deal with the financial.”

Harry simply nodded his head not knowing how to respond, keeping the journal clutched close to his chest.

“Hmmmm, simply put, you are now an emancipated adult Mr. Potter. As such you may do what you like and I can now legally inform you directly of what has been occurring with your faults.”

Harry didn’t like the sound of that.

“The old man, I mentioned earlier. Dumbledore.” Harry knew it. “Has been removing rather large sums of money from your bank accounts, as was his right as your magical guardian, to provide maintenance for you. If it were only that I would not bother informing you at all, but what Dumbledore has done with the money is suspicious. He has put the money from your fault not only into his fault but also into others.

Harry was getting a feeling of foreboding. He didn’t think he wanted to know but he had to find out. 

As Nimbleclaw had been talking he had also been moving. He returned to his seat with a large file from the cabinets behind him. As he looked through it Harry got the sense it was bigger on the inside than it looked. He found what he was looking for and placed two documents on the desk before Harry.

“On the desk before you is a yearly review of your vault contents. One from the year before your parents’ unfortunate demise and the other the most recent. Look at the total at the bottom and tell me what you see.”

Harry felt put on the spot. Hopefully the goblin wasn’t actually look for anything technical from him. Sure Harry had read a lot when he was younger but he had never had to practically apply any of his knowledge before and was nervous.

“Er, the most recent one is…lower?” He said timidly. Both still looked somewhat ridiculously high.

“Yes, and there who has money been given to?”

“Oh um, Hogwarts, The Order of the Phoenix, Miss. Granger? The Weasleys! The Dursleys?! Are you serious!”

“The Dursleys?” The Goblin questioned looking grim.

“The people who were meant to look after me.”

“Meant to? You mean they didn’t?” Nimbleclaw suddenly looked excited “If you can prove the money wasn’t used to your benefit then we may be able to get it returned.”

"I, uh, yeah, yeah, I mean no they didn’t look after me. But I- I don’t understand why was Dumbledore paying my friends?”

If Nimbleclaw looked grim before it was nothing on his face now. His features looked made out of weather worn stone. He said nothing but the look was enough to break Harry’s heart. Harry had read enough fiction to understand the implications. They most likely weren’t his friend at all.

He breathed deeply and closed his eyes.

“Okay. Okay. What do I do?”

Nimble claw stooped and retrieved an orb from one of his bottom drawers. It reminded Harry so much of the prophesy orb from the ministry Harry couldn’t breathe for a second. 

Nimbleclaw pretended not to notice his discomfiture while he explained.

“I want you to think about your memories of these Dursleys while holding this orb. If you have heard of a pensive this is something similar it will collect your memories so try not to let your thoughts wander and then I wish you to sign a form using a blood quill. It is exactly as it sounds the quill uses your blood, but don’t worry it will only sting briefly. This document shall prove your memories to be true and shall hold up in any wizarding court. Understood? Good. I’ll be right back everything you will need is here”

He left the room just as quietly as he had entered it and Harry turned back to his assigned task. 

The unfortunate part about using the orb instead of a pensive, Harry soon discovered, was that it forced you to actually think about the memory. The orb then drew the memory into itself making a copy of the memory and storing it.

Nimbleclaw returned just as quietly as he had left with another mysterious object that piqued Harry’s curiosity. It was ignored however while Harry thought about the last few memories he thought Nimbleclaw might find useful.

When he was finished Nimbleclaw took the orb from him. “How will this help get all my money back from Dumbledore and the people he gave it to? Doesn’t this just prove that the Dursleys were neglectful?”

Nimbleclaw’s thick bushy eyebrows lowered dangerously at the word neglect but his tone was still even when he answered.

“If we are able to prove that one of Dumbledore’s transaction were made to your detriment especially one as important as pertaining to your guardians we will have cause to question his others. That will hopefully lead to proof of his misuse of funds and we will be able to gain back your money, with interest.”

“I have another question Nimbleclaw, if you don't mind, why should I get the money back? I have more than enough to last several lifetimes not including heirlooms and other objects. I really don’t want to cause trouble with Dumbledore while stuck here.”

“Firstly it is the principle of the thing. You are from a once very strong and influential family and Gringotts takes great pride in looking after its loyal customers. This should not have happened in the first place. Secondly if you are willing to pay a small fee, as you said before in comparison to what you already have, I have been given permission to offer you the use of one of these.”

So saying the goblin opened the mysterious case that Harry had forgotten about with his questions. “These are portkeys made by the goblins and therefore are unknown to the ministry. If you make a selection I can send you anywhere you might like to go.”

“…Really?” Harry whispered, he knew he sounded kind of stupid but he couldn’t help his awe. Harry had never seriously thought about the possibility of getting away before, dreamed of it sure, but thought it might actually be possible? Never.

The harsh goblin face softened as much as it could. “Yes, Mr Potter, you just have to pick a place, if you do not know any other languages I would recommend America or Australia, both are good options.

“Umm America I think, perhaps California. I always heard America described as the land of opportunity and it is very large, I think I could disappear there if I wanted or needed to."

“Very well, Mr Potter, it shall all be arranged. Is tomorrow afternoon enough time for you to have everything gathered together?” 

“Yes that’s fine” 

“Oh and one more thing if you don’t already have one I would recommend attaining the services of a house elf they are useful; extremely helpful for easy communication and when treated right very loyal. Can you do that yourself or do you need help?”

“I think I can manage, I have the perfect candidate in mind. Can I just ask one question before I leave?” At Nimbleclaw’s agreeable nod Harry ploughed on before he could lose his nerve in front of the intimidating though diminutive creature. “Well, I was just wondering really, why you’re helping me so much? Not that I want you to stop mind! But I believed that Goblins’ weren’t that fond of humans?”

Nimbleclaw smiled a toothy smile. Harry regretted his question. “Ah, but Mr. Potter. You’re not human anymore are you?”

With that thought revolving in Harry’s mind he left somewhat unsettled but still profusely thankful for the goblins’ help. 

The next night Harry was moving his admittedly small amount of personal possessions into places in his new apartment while Dobby put his clothes away. Dobby had been easy to convince, he accepted a small salary and had immediately popped to America to buy him an apartment through the wizard community. Unfortunately it was too far away to ‘pop’ Harry so he had to wait for the goblins’ portkey the next day.

Sorting his stuff Harry came upon the journal his mother had left him. He had forgotten about it in the business of preparing for his move. Flicking through it Harry noticed that it had the most important parts marked, this made the search a whole lot easier.

Suddenly with the journal in his hand Harry was far too excited to put it back down and continue organising so he started reading, and then he read some more and then some more.

When he finally set the journal down Harry had to admit some things made more sense and he felt a little less human. Up until now everything had been pretty normal but as the ache in his abdomen he now recognised as hunger grew Harry realised he truly needed sex to survive.

And Harry realised this was a stupid concern but he didn’t actually know how he was meant to meet someone have sex with them and send them on their merry way.

Thanks to the journal Harry had blushed and been mortified beyond belief but he now understood the theory of everything (something no one had bothered to mention before but as a teenage boy he knew enough already though it's validity was questionable) and with practice believed he had a working knowledge of how everything worked.

The only thing was actually doing it. Later Harry lamented his hesitation.

The ‘hungry’ feeling grew every day.

Finally harry found himself forced outside, he hadn’t yet explored and had been putting it off until he was completely settled. He managed to wait until after dark as with his increasing hunger the ring was beginning to fail at hiding his extra appendages.

Drawn this way and that along the streets by the sexual energy people were producing without realising it Harry felt his head was spinning. Colours blurred until all he saw was a deep purple haze that gathered in human shaped blobs. Harry remembered this as the description of sexual energy but this was supposed to be quite advanced. To be using it at the minute he must have been pretty desperate, even more than he realised.

The sight did its job though and Harry immediately focused on one of the blobs separating from a group and going off by itself. Harry’s normal vision came back and as he focused on the pretty but plain featured face Harry was glad for the heavy coat he was wearing despite it being a little too warm. At least people weren’t wondering why he had a tail.

The girl was young and had obviously left a club or a bar of some sort from the way she swayed slightly. Approaching her slowly he made sure his hair hid the small horns on the top of his head.

‘Here goes nothing.’

He spun her around making her emit a startled squeak and apologised quickly soothing her and setting her at ease.

“Oh, I’m Sorry. It’s just you’re so pretty and for a second I thought recognised you.”

If the dilating of her pupils was any hint she didn’t mind at all. If his face hadn’t caught her attention, fine features and ethereal emerald eyes then the English accent had definitely hooked her. What was it with Americans and an English accent?

Oh well Harry wasn’t going to complain. Now he was so close to his end goal his desire had increased again. He was burning up and his tail was twitching beneath his coat.  
A glance around showed them to be secluded and thanks to Gringotts he was registered with the American Wizardry Government and his use of something as simple and innocent as a ‘notice-me-not’ charm would be overlooked. It was all he needed.

He had her pressed flat to the wall in seconds any protests cut off when she glanced into his now glowing eyes and a moan almost instantly escaped her. It was a common technique found in his mother’s journal. Incubus were known for entering dreams, what he had just done was create a sort of waking dream of the girl’s sexual fantasies making her more receptive to his physical ministrations. Harry was so glad that had worked, he hadn’t been sure it would, but his hunger had made it worth the risk.

Running on pure instinct now Harry pushed himself against her. He kissed her not very elegantly or even well but there was a lot of heat and tongue and the young woman was now so aroused she was clenching her thighs seeking pressure. Neither of them had any need for finesse at the moment.

Harry shrugged the coat from his shoulders and tore at both their clothes. He needed skin and he needed it now dammit!

Harry ignored the rags around him, they were easily fixed. But suddenly pressed flesh to flesh. Soft and supple muscle squished into his solid chest Harry was suddenly nervous. This would be his first time after all and though not as he had ever imagined it Harry wanted to make it good.

So he followed his instincts once again, flowed with the current, know they had never steered him wrong before.

He slipped to his knees, gently slipping her underwear, the only piece of clothing she was still wearing, down to her ankles. He spread the warm thighs between his palms and hooked one of her legs over his shoulder. One had cupping her bottom and the other a thigh he inhaled the aroma of musk and a tentative lick between her folds left them both shuddering.

To Harry the taste of her arousal was like chocolate, sweet and a quick energy boost. But that quickly faded and Harry was left wanting more.

He dove back in for another taste and another. He licked in long stripes, flicking her clit with the tip of his tongue when he reached the top and then finally, only when the young woman was quaking where she stood, did Harry dart his tongue into her moist, grasping cavern with a sharp thrust.

She exploded around his invading appendage.

This was much better. The satisfaction stayed this time though it was nowhere near enough. Harry could see the purple aura again he watched it explode outwards with the woman’s orgasm before he swallowed both it and her juices and watched it settled back into the halo of arousal her sexual energy had been in before.

Harry wanted more so badly that he rubbed her clit quickly in tight little circles before she and her aura had even stopped pulsing and swallowed her next orgasm as well. Her thighs were shaking now and she began slipping down the wall so Harry stood back up, secretly grateful for the relief it gave his knees, and pulled her against his chest, supporting her weight. 

Still hungry Harry slid his fingers into her dripping core, he was extremely relieved to find no resistance. If she had been a virgin Harry wouldn’t have been able to continue without hating himself no matter his mind-set.

He fingered her slowly and gently to begin with, getting used to the feel of her and how his fingers moulded to fit her insides and follow her inner walls.

With each deep plunge inside of his fingers a high pitched “Ah!” fell from the womans rouge lips. 

Harry sped up his fingers and had to push to fit three within her but he managed it and she was gasping, heaving really, as a result. As he altered his movements she began to become very vocal. So Harry did the only thing he could think of. He tried to devour her sounds before they could leave her and the young woman happily reciprocated.

“Ah, Ah, Ah”

This is also known as trying to eat each other’s face. The girl certainly didn’t seem to mind, she was too stimulated to notice Harry’s lack of skill and was just enjoying the slick slide of tongue against tongue.

Confident now in his movements and getting no real fulfillment from the womans arousal he sought to make her climax again. Fast, short strokes with his hand resulted in a sort of vibrating movement that caused her to quickly fall over the edge and sag against him.

“Ah Ah Ah! Ahhhh!”

He continued to muffle her noises with his tongue and proceeded to swallow her energy through her mouth. It was strangely intimate and made Harry uncomfortable. It added a whole new meaning to the breath of life, since Harry was literally eating her life-force. 

Harry sincerely hoped he wasn’t taking too much from her, he didn’t want to permanently injure her, he was just so happy to finally have calmed a part of his hunger that he just wanted to glut. Sort of like when he returned to Hogwarts after a summer at the Dursleys, he would glut at the feast until he almost threw up. 

Harry was dragged from his thoughts by the soft pressure of lips on his neck. It seemed he wasn’t the only one eager to continue.

Still trembling from her release the girl was seeking more pleasure as his ‘dream state’ continued to arouse her.

Harry decided to be a gentleman and help her.

Though it wasn’t the brunettes first time it was Harry’s, so he was kind of glad she was so out of it at this point, it relieved some of the pressure.  
It wasn’t how he had thought his first time would go but he had to admit so far it was better than any of the other true-version-first-time stories he had heard. At least his partner was actually enjoying herself…even if not entirely willingly.

Harry just kept repeating that she was enjoying it and therefore it was okay for him to enjoy it as well.  
Before he forgot/ completely lost all ability to reason Harry quickly focused on his will and cast a spell for protection. Though his creature desired it Harry’s conscience would not allow Harry to impregnate the woman.

He entered her slowly, sliding wetly into her convulsing heat, unsure what to expect beyond pleasure. A hiss escaped through Harry’s clenched teeth, this felt good.  
He gave his hips a short experimental thrust. This was so good. He repeated the action withdrawing from her further before sliding back inside and was answered with a whimper falling from the woman’s lips.

Again and again gradually increasing his pace, when Harry was sure he wasn’t going to lose himself right away like the virgin he was, Harry thrust deeply into the writhing body below his. Every time he drew his hips back her wetness clung to him as did her nether lips. Harry was sure there must be a puddle below them now from their dripping fluids.  
Harry knew his fair share about sex, common and uncommon (probably fictional) knowledge that he had amassed through his teenage years in a shared boys dormitory but nothing could have prepared him for how it felt to sheathe his cock inside the clenching heat of another human being.

Harry and the girl were both clinging to each other now unwilling as they were to let go of the source of their pleasure. Harry’s thrust were reduced to grinding pulses of his hips as his release neared and the rasping sound of moist breaths filled the air.

Harry was unprepared when the slick cavern surrounding his length suddenly started to spasm and with filthy sounding moans escaping the woman’s lips. As a result Harry ended up frozen in place and trembling when his orgasm was unexpectedly torn from him.

Harry soon realised the full effect of this just moment later. He had never felt so energised before, it was like he had just drank ten of those stupid energy drinks Dudley loved so much. When the woman has released around Harry he had absorbed her sexual energy while inside of her, it seemed drawing strength from the core was the most effective, like seeking out the source of something to get it at its purest.

He breathed raggedly and tried to gather his scattered wits before attempting to move. He was alert but his brain wasn’t fully back online yet.

By the time he felt sufficiently put together again Harry was removing his softening member from its delicious confines with an unpleasant squelch. 

Harry believed he could fall in love with the feeling of being inside another person but now that Harry no longer felt drugged he was ashamed and uncomfortable with his actions.  
The stirring from below him alerted him to the fact that he had lost control over her as well, he had to act quickly if he wanted to get out of this situation with as little difficulties as possible.

Satisified that she would be merely exhausted but otherwise fine Harry set them both to rights.

With several flicks of his wand only the dampness between the brunettes thighs revealed that the events of the evening had perhaps been more than a dream but Harry couldn’t find it within himself to vanish it. He had made his cum ineffective but he could at least compromise with his creature side this much, it wanted to display its work and so Harry would let it.

Besides Harry could admit that the thought of the woman perhaps noticing it later and not remembering what it was, perhaps horny still and running her fingers through the slickness and then fucking it even deeper inside herself-

Harry could feel himself twitching inside his recently redone pants. He shook himself and allowed himself just a moment to ensure the woman would reach her home safely before fast walking it home.

Better he get there as soon as possible before he accidently jumped someone again. 

What is Harry Potter's favourite pickup line?  
My name might not be Luna, but I sure can Lovegood

Sorry about that, I know yous probably hate me but I couldn't resist. Just think of the stupid jokes as a tension reliever :)


End file.
